That Little Shrimp
by AsthaRen
Summary: Kohana, a lonely girl that works as a blacksmith for her older brother, has a boring, uneventful life. But that all changes when a shark like man wearing a black cloak with red clouds arrives and needs his sword fixed. ONESHOT


Disclaimer: I own absolutely none of this!! Well except for Kohana and her brother, and the plot for this...Otherwise everything belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

~3rd persons POV~

"What the….?" Kisame muttered under his breath as he looked down at his precious weapon. Samehada. The shark like shinobi's brow furrowed in confusion as he picked up the large, currently unwrapped, sword in one of his hands.

Itachi,completely unnoticed, raised an eye brow slightly as he looked down at his sitting partner. "Something wrong Kisame?" Itachi asked in his same monotone voice.

Kisame let out a long sigh before turning to look back at his partner before answering. "We need to go to town and find a blacksmith."

* * *

~1st POV~

"Kohana! Bring the sword down here!" My older brother Haru called out to me from down stairs.

"Hai!!" I yelled back. Quickly tying my extremely long light blue hair into a high ponytail, my bangs clipped to the sides. I slid up my jean shorts and pink tank top with an open tan jacket over it, along with a pair of brown boots. My sparkling blue eyes were slightly closed from having just woke up. I grabbed the sheath off of my dresser and rushed downstairs.

My name is Kohana Natsu and I am twenty two years old. My older brother Haru, is twenty seven years and we both live together in a small town called Nimera. My parents were killed when I was younger and I lived with Haru ever since. Of course, I planned on moving out when I turned eighteen, but Haru had turned the first story of out house into a blacksmith. Father had always wanted to open up a blacksmith, since our small town never had one. The only problem was…Haru couldn't be a blacksmith no matter how hard he tried. He just didn't have the patience and talent for it, and he didn't want to do it either. But one time when he was attempting to fix someone a nice sword, and failing quite miserably, I had taken over when he went to the bathroom. I had never done it before, but I had seen my brother do it many times. Well it turns out that I had a talent for it! I really wish I didn't though…Every time someone came to our shop, they asked Haru to either make of fix a weapon and he always made me do it and took all the credit. I didn't even get paid!!

I sighed as I walked casually out into the main room where my brother was sitting. He had short black hair, dark brown eyes, and pale skin, like father. Where as I took after my mother.

Haru turned to look at me and smiled, "Thank you Kohana for bringing down the sword." He said. He was wearing some black pants, a white shirt that had black smudges all over it, and black gloves.

"Your welcome." I said quietly while handing the sword to my brother. I looked over at the customer and blushed slightly when I saw he was watching me.

"Ronin, here is your sword. I hope it is to your liking." Haru said as he handed the sword over to the brown haired man.

Ronin nodded and unsheathed his sword and grinned. "HA! Even better than the last one Haru. You're improving." He said while handing my brother his money.

I sighed and looked down at my feet, yet smile slightly knowing my work was improving.

"Thank you sir. Goodbye and have a save journey." Haru said with a small bow. As soon as Ronin had left, Haru sighed, his smile gone as he stood up and put the money away.

"He said my work is getting better, isn't that great Haru?" I asked, my head tilted to the side slightly.

Haru shrugged slightly, "Yeah I guess…It's good cause that means that he'll tell other people how good I did." He said with a smug smirk gracing his lips.

I frowned at hearing that. I've never been appreciated so why did I expect it now? I sighed as I walked out of the room and into the kitchen and made myself a small rice and chicken dish. As I was cooking, my ears twitched at hearing the bells on the front door jingle, which meant a customer was here. I set my food down and rushed out into the front room, yet stopped dead in my tracks when I saw the two that had walked in. The first man was quite mysterious. I couldn't see much of him, due to the straw hat he wore. Yet he was considerable shorter than the man next to him. The other was very very tall, and had a shark like appearance. He had light blue skin, blue hair that was spiked up, small black eyes, three gills underneath each eye, and a large bandaged sword strapped to his back, a hat similar to the other mans was held tightly in his own hand. They both were wearing black cloaks with red clouds and their headbands each had a slash through it. Meaning they were missing nin. Of course, Nimera was known to be the home of many missing nin, which is why I chose to not live alone.

"Hello." I started with a small bow as I approached them, "May I help you?" I asked.

The shark like man spoke first a blood lusting smirk graced his lips, "Are you the blacksmith?" He asked as he looked over me which made me blush. 'A small little shrimp like her be a blacksmith? Yeah right.' He thought and chuckled mentally.

Before I could even reply, Haru came out and lightly pushed me to the side. "Sorry, did she bother you?" He asked, glancing at me from the corner of his eyes.

The black hair man spoke immediately, "No, she did not." He answered coldly.

"I take it you're the blacksmith?" The shark like man asked my brother, the smirk on his lips turned into a thin, straight line.

Haru gave them a small smile and nodded, "Yep! Need something fixed?" He asked while glancing at the large sword on the mans back.

The strange man nodded as he pulled out his large sword and placed it down on the small table in the middle of the room, "Yeah, Samehada just needs to be fixed up." He said.

Haru nodded and watched as the missing nin undid the bandages around the sword until it they were gone. The sword was huge and looked as if it had scales all over it. But starting at the top of the sword down to about halfway through, a large crack was present. A big enough crack where the sword would shatter if used in this condition. "I need that gone by the time we come back tomorrow at noon." He said sternly, the seriousness in his tone sent shivers up and down my spine.

Haru nodded quickly, "Y-Yes, of course. I'll have it done right away." He said. "Would you mind telling me what this sword is made up though? That would help a lot in the forging process." My brother breathed as he ran a hand through his hair.

The shark like shinobi gave a short nod and opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by his partner.

"But first, doesn't she need to leave?" The man asked, pointing a finger in my direction.

Instantly Haru shook his head, "No, she can stay…It will help with her skills to become a blacksmith one day." My brother lied.

I lowered my eyes to the floor, my hands behind my back as I let out a quiet, inaudible sigh.

The shark like shinobi nodded in understanding. "All right. Now, it's made of…."

* * *

I blinked, tilting my head to the side and cringed when I heard my neck crack. I had spent quite a while listening to the shark like man drone on and on about his _precious_ sword. As interesting as it was to listen about such a unique sword, such things like that never interested me. But despite that fact, I had to listen to every detail, listening for anything that would help me with repairing his sword.

"Well that's all there is about it." The shark shinobi said as he stood up from his previous spot, towering over me. "We'll go heading out now." As he and his mysterious partner headed for the door, my brother called out to them.

"Oh but first, it's required that I have at least one name." My brother said nervously.

The shark like seemed resistant at first, wrinkling his nose in annoyance. But after a few moments, he let out a short sigh. "Kisame Hoshigaki."

I glanced over at the other man, his face still concealed under his hat, awaiting his name.

"My name is of no importance." He said dully.

Haru nodded as he took hold of the sword and struggled to carry it to the back room.

"We'll have it ready as soon as possible Kisame-sama." I said politely.

Kisame smirked and gave the slightest chuckle as he looked down at me, which is when I noticed that his teeth were pointed and sharp, also like a shark.

"Kisame, let's get going." The other man said as he stood by the door.

Kisame nodded as he turned from me and walked out with his friend.

"Kisame?" Itachi started, earning the attention of his partner, "How long will that jutsu keep Samehada under control?" He asked.

Kisame gave a small shrug, "Long enough for them to fix it I hope." He replied, a broad grin adoring his features.

* * *

As I worked on fixing the extremely heavy and bizarre sword, my thought kept returning to Kisame. 'Such a strange man…I wonder if he was born like that…Or maybe those…_gills _under his eyes are tattoos…?' I wondered. That could be very possible. Tattoos came in all shapes and sizes nowadays.

I was scared of him, but only barely. I wasn't one to judge by appearances. In fact, he didn't actually scare me really. More like…Intrigued me….Fascinated me even.

Sweet trickled down my forehead and neck as I worked on the sword, the heat from the coals and fire causing my skin to heat up dramatically. 'People must shun him, Kisame…They must think of him as a monster.' I thought with a frown spreading over my lips. 'People can be so cruel…'

* * *

"Kohana! Get up or you'll be late for your other job!!" Haru yelled from downstairs.

My head shot up instantly, my eyes wide as I looked around. I was laying on my bed in my room. 'But I remember dozing off in the work room….' I thought as I ran a hand threw my unkempt and tangled hair. I glanced around the room and smiled, knowing that Haru had brought me to my room while I was sleeping. I yawned as I sat up and cringed slightly when I felt the stiffness in my shoulders. Ignoring the pains in my back, I walked over to my mirror and groaned, my blue hair was an absolute mess. After running my brush threw my tangles repeatedly, I quickly put my hair up into two pigtails, my bangs just above my eyes. I chewed on a rice ball while I pulled on my uniform for my second job. It was a black V-neck dress with a small blue flower pattern on the upper part, a small belt hanging loosely around my waist. I pulled up my long black boots as I made my way downstairs and into the work room. The sword, Samehada as Kisame had called it, was laid down on the bench where I had left it. I had finished fixing up the sword around two or three in the morning, which is why I had fallen asleep on the spot when I was done.

I smiled slightly as I walked over and picked up the sword, with much difficulty. As I struggled to make my way to the front room with the large sword in my hands, I couldn't help but feel anxious today. I was brought back to my thoughts when I felt a sharp and sudden pain in my hands. I let out a short scream and dropped the sword. I had made it into the front room. The sword fell to the ground with a loud clang. It was then I noticed spikes were sticking out on the handle, where my hands had been. I looked down at my hands and my breath caught in my throat. Blood was flowing freely from the small cuts on my palms.

"Kohana, what's wrong!?" Haru shouted, worried, as he rushed into the room. He gasped when he saw the blood on my hands. I hadn't noticed that he had pulled out a first aid kit and was beginning to bandage my hands up.

I flinched and let out a small squeak when he tied the bandages tightly. I reached for the sword once more, but Haru put his arm in front of mine.

"It's fine Kohana. I'll take care of it. Besides you need to get going." He told me with a small smile.

I nodded and bit my lip timidly as I ran out of the house and down the street. What I didn't notice was that I ran right past Kisame and his partner.

* * *

"Here are your dumplings sir, I hope you enjoy." I said with a sweet smile as I placed the tray on the table.

The man grinned at me and nodded, "Thanks sweetheart." He said, then turned back to his friends.

I blushed as I stood up straight and went to go get another order. I also work at a small restaurant on the other side of town. Well even though I work as a blacksmith, Haru gets all the credit which means he gets the money too. So I had no choice but to get myself another job as well.

I carefully picked up two more trays at the counter at the back of the room and was about to turn around until my friend Rose whispered in my ear, "Careful Kohana, two missing nin just walked in. If they don't pay, don't make a big deal and let it go." She advised.

The restaurant I worked at wasn't all too decent. Well it was, it's just that the people really aren't. Here, anyone is welcome. Whether they're ninjas, missing nin, traders, escaped prisoners, they were all welcomed.

I nodded, "Don't worry, I won't." I said with a reassuring smile. I turned around and began to walked to one of the tables up front. I hadn't paid any attention to the new customers, due to the fact that I was trying not to trip and fall.

"Here you are ma'am, I hope you enjoy your food." I said sweetly as I put the trays down carefully. I gave a small bow as I stood, then turned and searched the room for the missing nin. My breath caught in my throat when I spotted two people sitting down wearing black cloaks with a red cloud design. 'Is it them?' I wondered. The two of them were wearing these straw hat things which covered up most of their faces. But I knew it was them when I noticed the large wrapped up sword strapped to the larger mans back. I carefully made my way over to their table, a small notepad and pen in my hand. I stood by there table with a soft, kind smile on my face. They both looked up at me and Kisame spoke first.

"Two cups of tea and four trays of sweet dumplings." He said.

I giggled mentally knowing that Kisame was probably going to eat three of the trays while his partner got one. I nodded and wrote that down quickly. I turned and was about to walk away, yet turned back.

"Um….E-Excuse me?" I started quietly.

The both of them looked back at me.

"Um, my brother Haru, he was the one who fixed your sword." I said. "I saw you yesterday when you dropped it off." I couldn't read their expressions due to their hats, but fortunately Kisame removed his hat and set it on the table. He looked at me and tilted his head slightly.

"Would you look at that. You're the little shrimp we saw when we first walked in." He said with a small chuck.

I nodded with a small blush gracing my cheeks. "Yes…I uh, wanted to know if you were happy with your sword?" I asked, my arms folded behind my back nervously.

Kisame nodded with a broad grin. "Oh yeah, best work Samehada's ever had. It's as good as new." He said, "Your brother's got a real talent for this sorta thing ya know." Kisame informed me, leaning back nonchalantly in his chair, his hands behind his head.

I nodded with a small grin, glad that he thought of my work so well. "Thank you, I'll be sure to tell him just that." I replied. I was about to walk away for the second time but stopped and out stretched my hand towards Kisame. "I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Kohana Natsu." I smiled brightly when he reached out and shook my hand. His hand almost completely overlapped my own.

"Kisame Hoshigaki." He said and barely squeezed my hand. Almost as if he were afraid he'd brake me.

I flinched and let out a small squeak as I pulled my hand away. I had forgotten about the cuts on my hand. I bit my lip as I took off a part of the bandages and saw that the small cuts were bleeding slightly.

Kisame raised an eye brow when he saw the cuts, then glanced at his sword.

His partner, I noticed, was watching me intently.

I quickly rewrapped the bandages and gave a nervous laugh. "Sorry…I'll go get your food-" I was cut off by Kisame's mysterious partner.

"Your brother wasn't the one who repaired Kisame's sword." He stated more than asked.

I blinked and shook my head, "N-No I just-"

"Don't deny it." He said simply. "You brother was much to happy and well rested to have been working on that all night long. Where as you look exhausted. And if he were the one who worked on Samehada, he would have cuts on his hands, not you." The mysterious dark haired man stated, his red eyes piercing into mine.

Kisame looked at me, then turned to his partner with a disbelieving look upon his face, "Your telling me a cute little shrimp like her fixed my sword?" He asked with a large grin, jabbing a thumb towards me.

I blushed at hearing the comment and sighed as I looked down at my feet and gave a weak nod. "Y-Yes…I was the one who repaired the sword, not my brother…." I said quietly, lightly biting my bottom lip.

Kisame frowned as he watched me intently. But after a few moments, he grinned, "Well then, all the thanks would go to you shrimp. You're the first person to actually repair Samehada and do a decent job at it." He said.

"Thank you Kisame-sama." I said quietly.

He blinked when he heard that, then smirked. "Hey shrimp, tell me, do you like working for your brother? Do you like letting him get all the credit?" He asked.

I pressed my lips together, thinking, then shook my head. "No."

"And do you like living in a town filled with people like these scumbags?" Kisame asked as he gestured to the people around the room.

I shook my head once more, "No I don't." I answered.

Kisame opened his mouth to speak, yet was cut off when Rose called my name.

"Kohana get to work!!"

"Hai!!" I yelled back. I looked at the two and gave a small bow before rushing to do my work.

Kisame snickered quietly and turned to his partner to find him staring at him intently.

"And all the questions are for?" Itachi asked with a raised eye brow.

Kisame smirked over at his partner. "Hey Itachi-san." He started. "Wouldn't it be easier if we had our own subordinate? One that was skilled with fixing weapons, such as Samehada?" He asked.

Itachi arched an eyebrow at his friend and gave a short nod, "Yes it would. And you are suggesting we take that girl as our subordinate?" He asked.

Kisame turned his head and watched as I moved between tables. He turned back to Itachi and nodded.

"Yep. That little shrimp's gonna be our new subordinate."

* * *

**Author's Note: Just a lil something I wrote for a friend on Quizilla not too long ago. I know this probably isn't great, but I like it this idea and how it came out. Although I don't think I kept Kisame in character very much. =/ **


End file.
